


Room of Requirement

by Magicofisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicofisis/pseuds/Magicofisis
Summary: Ron and Harry get reacquainted in the Room of Requirement, and they play a fun game.





	Room of Requirement

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This PWP is an epilogue for my [Power of Love](http://www.geocities.com/magicofisis/PoLTitle.html) story, and it was written in response to Kate's request, on behalf of all _Power of Love_ readers for a smutty epilogue. Kate is the most awesome beta in the world. I should have left in her editorial comments because they were great fun, but it would have given the fic a slightly different tone. *hugs Kate*  


* * *

Ron followed Harry into the Room of Requirement, his face flushed in anticipation of what was certain to be one of the highlights of his life so far. The purple duvet on the enormous four-poster was just the same as he remembered it. He noticed the ceiling was enchanted with a cloudless blue sky today, giving off just enough light to make the lighting of candles unnecessary. Harry locked the door and sat on the bed while he removed his shoes. Ron did the same.

"Are you well enough to do this, Ron?" Harry asked hesitantly. "We could wait until later if you need more time to get your strength back."

Ron’s eyes sparkled as he said, "It’s going to take more than a Death Eater attack to keep me from having my way with you. The only waiting I intend to do is wait until I get your clothes off so that I can make love to you properly. Yesterday was just the appetizer."

Ron’s lips found Harry’s, and they kissed with abandon. Harry tasted sweet, like marmalade, and it made Ron hungry for more; Ron wanted to devour him and claim Harry’s body for his own. Harry appeared to have similar thoughts about Ron, because his lips never left Ron’s even as he began divesting Ron of his clothing.

"You’d better get into bed," whispered Harry, who had moved his lips from Ron’s mouth to the curve of his ear. "You promised Madam Pomfrey, after all."

Dropping his underwear onto the floor, Ron crawled across the duvet and slid between the sheets. "Somehow, I don’t think this is what she had in mind." Ron watched Harry with awe as the raven-haired boy removed the rest of his own clothing and set his glasses on the bedside table.

Harry joined Ron in the bed, both of them sighing heavily as their skin made contact. "Yeah, well she doesn’t realize that I need to show you some serious gratitude."

"Yeah, and when you’re done, I’ll have to thank you for the gratitude you showed me," replied Ron with a smile. He moaned as Harry trailed his tongue along Ron’s collarbone.

"Then I’ll have to thank you again. Hey, Ron, we could be stuck here for a really long time."

"A pity, that," Ron said. 

Ron would have said more, but he was rendered speechless when Harry rolled him onto his back and straddled him so that their erections were pressed together. A hiss escaped Ron’s lips as Harry bent down to nuzzle Ron’s neck, gently sucking and licking the hollow of his throat. Harry wasn’t content to spend too much time attending to one spot. He moved from Ron’s neck to his torso, alternately teasing Ron’s nipples with his tongue and his fingers; then further down, to his belly, touching everywhere but the one place Ron wanted him to. Ron fought the urge to close his eyes. Harry looked so beautiful, and he was so intensely focused on his task of lovemaking, that Ron didn’t want to look away. Harry noticed him watching and smiled.

"All right, Ron?"

Ron moaned, "Shit, Harry, I’m about to come and you’ve hardly even touched me yet."

"Is that so?" Harry gave Ron "the look" and held eye contact as he leaned down to lick the tip of Ron’s cock, letting his tongue dance across it in a swirling motion. 

"Unnngh!" A guttural noise escaped from Ron’s throat. If there was any doubt before, it was dispelled now. _This_ was the old Harry: the one that used to tease Ron for what seemed like hours before pounding him into the mattress. He could only hope for the same treatment today. Harry _was_ supposed to be showing him gratitude, after all.

Harry moved so that he could access Ron’s mouth again. A few deep kisses, a long suck on Ron’s tongue and a caress on the cheek later, Ron was nearly frantic to get Harry to move things along. He squirmed and grabbed Harry’s arse, grinding Harry hard against his cock.

"My goodness, you’re impatient today."

"I was impatient yesterday, too. It’s only been six months. How much longer are you going to make me wait?"

Harry smirked evilly. "Wait for what?"

"For you to fuck me, dammit."

"Language, Weasley," Harry purred. "Good thing you’re no longer a student here, or I’d be forced to take House points." Ron snorted, and Harry continued, "I think I’ll make you wait a bit longer. There’s a little game I want to play."

Ron shuddered with anticipation. Harry had come up with a few "games" when they were together last year, and they’d always ended up with Ron being on the receiving end of something extraordinary. Harry flashed Ron a knowing expression that indicated Ron would not be disappointed in this one either.

"This game is called ‘Lick or Suck.’ The object of the game is to find out whether you prefer to have your dick licked or sucked."

"Gods, Harry!" Ron gasped.

Harry pretended to ignore him. "It’s really very easy. I try one thing, and then the other, and you tell me which you like better. Ready?"

Ron whimpered, which Harry interpreted to mean that he was, indeed, ready to play. 

The next thing Ron knew, Harry was slowly licking the entire length of his shaft. "Lick?" Harry asked. This was followed by Harry taking Ron’s cock into his mouth as far as it would go and sucking as he pulled it back out. "Or Suck? Which did you like better, Ron?"

"I’m not sure," croaked Ron. "You’d better do it again." 

Harry smiled at him and winked. "Okay. Suck?" Harry repeated the sucking action, this time grabbing one of Ron’s hips in each hand as he moved his mouth up and down Ron’s cock. "Or lick?" Harry began at Ron’s perineum, licking in tiny circles, before moving lazily over his balls and finishing with a back-and-forth motion up the length of Ron’s cock with the flat part of his tongue.

"Harry…" moaned Ron, unable to articulate any coherent thought. Harry had a remarkable talent for fellatio, but gods! This was unlike anything he’d ever tried before. Ron was as excited as he could ever remember being, but the stimulation wasn’t constant enough to make him come. Harry was saying something to him, but he couldn’t answer. He could only feel the successive alternation between sucking and licking over and over again. This excitement without release might kill him, but at least he’d die happy.

Harry stopped, and the absence of Harry’s tongue got Ron’s attention. Harry moved again to kiss Ron’s lips, brushing Ron’s nipple with his tongue as his mouth passed it.

"So, which is it? Lick? Or suck?"

Ron was panting as if he’d just run a footrace. "Yes. ‘S’all good – so damn good." He captured Harry’s lips and pulled him into a desperate kiss. "Do whatever you want," Ron whispered. "Just don’t stop."

Harry flashed a devilish smile again, obviously enjoying the fact that he was driving Ron mad with desire. "I thought you were in such a hurry for me to fuck you."

"I am. Please, Harry, _now_ …" Ron begged. "I _need_ you."

Harry took mercy on him, and with a flurry of activity, he was rubbing MagicGlide on himself and preparing to enter Ron. Ron had no patience for it, though, and pleaded for Harry to speed things up. At this point, he didn’t even care if Harry ripped him in half as long as Harry took him _now_. 

Harry hooked his arms behind Ron’s legs, spreading him as far as he could before entering Ron gently. As soon as Harry was fully sheathed within Ron, he started moving almost right away, unable to stop himself. 

When Harry started his rhythmic movements, Ron knew neither of them would last long. Harry had shifted his position until he found an angle that brushed against Ron’s prostate with nearly every stroke. Ron received such a jolt of pleasure each time Harry made contact, he involuntarily cried out with each thrust. 

Ron’s eyes flew open when he felt something wet dripping on his chest. Gazing into Harry’s face, he saw the raw emotion manifested in tears that leaked from the corners of Harry’s eyes. Harry was about to come – Ron had seen that tense expression many times – so he grabbed his own cock and vigorously pumped it at the same speed as Harry’s thrusts. Ron watched as Harry screwed up his face and spent himself, and seeing Harry come caused Ron to do the same. The spasms of Harry’s orgasm evolved into sobs, as he once again became undone by his feelings.

As they shifted, snuggling comfortably in each other’s arms, Ron spoke softly to Harry. "It’s been hell, these last six months without you. I don’t know how I ever could have let myself believe that it was only the prophecy that bound us together."

Harry sniffed, still fighting to get his tears under control. "I went through that whole time not knowing what it was like to love and be loved, and I didn’t really even care. I’m angry with a lot of things that have happened in my life, but to be robbed of that time I could have been with you makes me livid."

"So, er, about the crying," said Ron tentatively, "do you know how long it’s going to be before you get over that? ‘Cause it’s a bit disconcerting."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I know. It will probably be a few more months. I’ve started doing my Occlumency relaxation exercises again, and they seem to help. And Healer Wilkes said that the best thing I can do is to allow myself to feel things as they happen, so that my brain remembers how it’s supposed to work."

"So then, the tears during sex are actually good for you."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, I suppose that’s right."

"Well, I guess we’re going to have to do it pretty often then."

"Absolutely. It’s good for my health."

They were quiet for a minute, kissing softly and listening to each other’s breathing. Harry finally broke the silence.

"Ron, how in the world am I going to make it eight more months without you?" He glanced up at his lover, who considered him thoughtfully.

"You’re not," said Ron matter-of-factly. "I’ll be up here every weekend."

Harry eyed Ron as if he were insane. "Dumbledore will never agree to that. You know Hogwarts doesn’t allow visitors except on special occasions."

Ron reached over and lovingly ran his fingers through Harry’s unkempt hair. "Dumbledore feels so guilty over what’s happened to you, he’ll agree to anything. You try him – I bet he says yes."

"D’you really think so?"

"Yeah. Besides, you’re Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world. That’s got to be worth some kind of special treatment."

A wide smile crossed Harry’s face. "Yeah, you’re right. Start showing me some special treatment now, Weasley."

"I thought you’d never ask."


End file.
